I Think You Had Enough
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: [AU Demon/Ghost Hunter] Dunban was not an alcoholic. He stopped drinking a long time ago. Due to his occupation, he needs to buy as many liquor bottles as he can store the smallest trouble makers. Risty thinks otherwise…


**I Think You Had Enough**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That belongs to Nintendo. I also do not own Queen's Blade. That belongs to Hobby Japan.**

 **Summary: Dunban was not an alcoholic. He stopped drinking a long time ago. Due to his occupation, he needs to buy as many liquor bottles as he can store the smallest trouble makers. Risty thinks otherwise…**

 **Pairing: Implied Magnus/Dunban**

 **Rated: T (for teen)**

 **Genre: Humor, Spiritual and Friendship**

 **Warning: Cursing, implied drinking problems and unintentional OOC**

 **Prompt from Tumblr (Admins °M° & Chamomile) and for the AUideas Advent Calendar "The Spirit at the Bottom of the Bottle" AU. In this story, Dunban is 30, Risty is around 25, and Magnus is around 35-38. This takes place during the last year of college for Pit (22), Rob (21) and Shulk (21). Enjoy! (The title is based on one line from the Beer Song where the person drank too much and was told that he had enough.)**

* * *

Dunban was not an alcoholic. He had stopped drinking because of his little sister Fiora. The drink would just break down his body if he drank too much and he would end up worse as he grew older. It's not like Dunban cared about that sort of thing. He was just the older brother of Fiora who had to take care of her, Shulk and Reyn because of them being orphans or their parental figures disappearing on them and never returning. You could say Dunban had his hands full with three children who were all in college.

Dunban was only able to achieve this because of a pact he made with a powerful demon. She called herself Ala and she was known by people who have ever met her as a contractor who promises children something they most desire and then granting their wish to an extent. If their end of the contract is not fulfilled, then she takes their soul and drags them to hell. Ala has demonstrated that she will manipulate the area around her to get some souls faster.

The raven haired victim made another pact with her by accident. When he was drunk, he had cried about how unhappy he was with his love life and for wanted someone to fall in love with him for once. Ala had taken advantage of Dunban's drunken state and made him sign another contract. This contract that Dunban did not want to think about drove Dunban to want to kill the contractor in order to terminate this particular contract. He would be doing everyone a favor though if he were able to find this powerful woman and kill her with his own two hands.

Unfortunately, his boss needed him to do smaller missions before anything big came up. He was only human in comparison to the other people he was working with, so he had to resign himself to this humiliating job of collecting ghosts. These ghosts were rather harmless but they were sent by the demons below to spy on people who desire to make a contract. Once the ghosts flashed a certain color, the contractors would appear. At first, Dunban had tried to use the ghosts to get to Ala, but seeing that she wasn't going to fall for his tricks, he was forced to capture the ghosts and put them in the nearest bottle that he had. In this case, he had to use the liquor bottles that were incredibly cheap to get at the bar. He was a regular at the bar, so he got a discount. Dunban would get at least three every week. When a sudden swarm of ghosts appeared, Dunban was forced to buy ten bottles a day just to keep up with the little spirits. The bartender had every reason to be worried.

"Are you going back into your drinking phase?" The bartender known as Risty questioned. "I know I love my wine and you do too, but your sister is not going to be happy with you."

"It's not for me." Dunban insisted to the redhead. "It's for someone else."

"I don't believe you unless you're going to take them all to Magnus or Cloud. Then again…I don't recommend Cloud seeing as how he's getting over his issues too…"

Dunban's expression darkened at the mention of Magnus. Everyone knew who he was. He was a big, muscular guy with all of these tattoos that managed to snag beautiful wife and have a perfect child…that was the person that Dunban ended up falling in love with because of the contract. He would never forgive Ala for setting him up in a scandalous relationship.

"Nah, it's for Shulk. He said he was in charge of bringing the wine this time but he doesn't want to be caught with these bottles so…"

Risty obviously didn't believe him. At this point, the swarms of ghosts were starting to circle outside the bar. Dunban cursed to himself as he slapped the money on the table before rushing out to grab the ghosts.

"At least drink the wine, you asshole!" Risty cursed seeing him pop the cork and throw the wine he just bought into the street.

* * *

 **Me: Done with 1106 words.**

 **Li: So is Dunban an alcoholic or not?**

 **Me: I'll leave it to interpretation. Notes!**

 **1\. So far, I have a list of people who are involved with the supernatural. Valvatorez and Arachne so far are confirmed to be demons. Ala is the contractor demon who is against them. I'm debating if Emizel should be Death the Kid or just a normal boy. Fenrich is aware because of Valvatorez. Finally we have Dunban and Master Hand. That is so far five confirmed people on the supernatural. I'm debating if Shulk should be part of it just to justify why he fails to get involved with a lot of college activity and why he comes off as more absent minded.**

 **2\. Also, Dunban was obviously lying. Shulk would not drink and he sure as hell wouldn't bring the drinks to the party. That's something Pit would do TBH.**

 **3\. This is a two part prompt. While this is for the AU Calendar, the romance portion will be expanded on. The prompt is,** _ **"I've never won at anything in my life. Give me a magic potion or whatever that'll help Character B fall in love with me so I can just win this one time, please."**_

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
